


Hope

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [39]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Amrod fears Amras will stay in Tirion.





	Hope

**Hope  
By CC   
July, 2008**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This is a birthday drabble for Ashley. Happy Birthday, my dear! *HUGS*

* * *

“Are you coming, Telvo?” Amrod asked tensely. Amras shivered, sensing the pain behind the anger. So many things had gone wrong that his twin would never be the same again; none of them would. They were already falling into everlasting darkness.

Leaving their mother was painful, but Amras was bound to do so by the Oath and the love for his twin. He could never stay in Tirion if Amrod was leaving. 

“Yes, Pityo,” Amras said quietly. “I am coming with you.”

Relief flashed in Amrod’s eyes, and Amras wished they could go back in time, when they were elflings and life was simpler. But that was not possible. They were leaving, and their mother stood there, waiting for the inevitable departure. Amras turned around and embraced Nerdanel tightly. Would he ever see her again? 

Nerdanel kissed his cheek, and he let go. They had spoken long and said their farewells in private; she needed a moment with Amrod now. Amras picked up his pack and left the house. The stars shone brightly in the dark sky, giving him hope. Maybe this was nothing but a nightmare, Amras mused, and they would come back home safely once it was over.


End file.
